Campfire Stories
by Crazy-Cat-Shack
Summary: Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy, and Giggles all sitting by a campfire telling stories. But now it's Flippy's turn. flippy war story inside. i suck at summaries. my first htf fanfic. Genres may change R&R please Ch. 2 is up :D
1. Intro

"...and that's the story of how I lost my hands" finished Handy. "Wow I think you just beat Cuddles' story of why he wears his bunny slippers." said Giggles. "Yeah that was even more tragic than Flakys' story of why shes afraid of chicks." said Cuddles. "I like the part with the giant mutant squids" said Lumpy. Everyone then looked at Lumpy with a "WTF" face and just stared at him till Toothy said," Lumpy I think I saw a pretty butterfly over by that cliff why don't you go chase it." lumpy replied with a "BUTTERFLY IMMA GET YOUUUU!" before he stupidly ran off the cliff to his death.

"Okay now that that's over who's turn is it now to tell a story?" asked Cuddles as he put another marshmallow on a stick and put it over the campfire. "umm...I-I th-think it's your turn Fl-Flippy" said a very shy flaky as she ate a marshmallow. "okay I guess it is...lets see what story should I pick?" said Flippy thoughtfully. **'How about you tell the story of how you let me out and I killed everyone of them'** said Evil inside Flippys' head. "not likely now leave me alone I'm not letting you ruin this day for me" Flippy thought to Evil.

"How about a war story?" asked Flippy. Everybody looked at him with fearful eyes remembering the pain evil brought on them all. "umm are you sure that's a good idea Flippy?" asked a scared Handy. "yeah Flippy don't you think that evil will come out if you remember stuff from the war?" asked an equally as scared Giggles. "Not if he wants to hear the story as well."said Flippy. "Why would he what to hear it?" asked a curious Cuddles. **'yeah why would I want to hear it I already know all of them' **"The reason is this is a story of a time before I got Evil, when Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom where still alive."said Flippy "You see Evil knows nothing about what I when through before he was created." he was replied with a spontaneous "ohh" from everyone. **'hmmm I am curious to hear about how you where in the war before I was there...okay I'll go along with it and I won't take control of you until the stories over' **"alright Evil's in..soo where should I begin..."

suckish little cliffhanger there. Okay this is my first htf story and only my second fanfic soo it might suck. And I might add this, my upload time is terrible and school is about to start so it might be awhile for me to upload the next chapter. But I will try my hardest to get this story going and upload as soon as possible ^u^ soo plz R&R criticism and flames will be excepted with open arms too. 


	2. The Beginning

Okay here we go the beginning. And I don't know where it Flippy's ka-pow episode took place soo I'm gonna make up the places as I go. Also I don't know how the French talk and I don't want to insult any French people by putting 'Le' in front of everything Mouse Ka-Boom says soo I'm just going to make him and everybody else speak perfect english. Oh yeah it's in Flippy's POV

Me, Sneaky, Ka-Boom, and 2 other soldiers were camping out in the forest area, about 15 miles away from the Tiger Generals base, for the night. We each took turns standing guard while everyone else slept. Soon it was my turn to stand guard. About 15 min. into my shift I started hearing some movement. I stayed still and at this point was fully alert.

I spotted movement to my left, thinking quickly I picked up my gun turned and took aim at the intruder. The culprit was just a rabbit (no not one like cuddles just a regular non-talking rabbit). His sudden movement startled the rabbit, and it hopped off.

I started chuckling at the little incident and immediately felt at ease. I also started letting my guard down. I got more and more tired as the time when on until I fell asleep...on my shift.

Back at the campsite

**WHAT! **Evil screamed in absolute rage. **YOU FELL ASLEEP? **"Hey I was young and very stupid and I admit I would have beat myself up if I could go in the past for that, OKAY!" yelled Flippy in his mind. **I thought you were a horrible soldier when I was there...but this...I lost respect for you...you make me sick **"I know, I know." said Flippy ending the mental argument.

"W-Well?" came a shy voice from the red porcupine "go o-on...please" said Flaky. "oh yes sorry, now where was I?"

Back in the story

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Sneaky. The sound of gunfire, explosions, and shouting filled the air around me. "Flippy. Flippy! Wake up we've been ambushed dammit! Wake Up!" said Sneaky. I got up immediately, now fully awake, a took in the scene around me.

Now apparently while I was sleeping a group of three enemy scouts happened upon our campsite and sent one person to go alert the General. While that one person left the other two decided to slit our throats while we were sleeping. They were killing our other two soldiers when Ka-Boom was awoken by the smell of blood. The scouts didn't notice he was awake until he woke up Sneaky. By then they had already killed our two other soldiers and noticed Ka-Boom and Sneaky where up. Then they got out there guns and started shooting.

Back to present time Ka-Boom tried to shoot them but they kept dodging ,that and he never was good at aiming (hence the explosives and not guns). We were all running through the forest and shooting at each other. Ka-Boom finally remembered his bombs and threw one at them, killing them instantly, but not before getting shot in the leg.

We knelt beside him and made a make-shift bandage out of my undershirt for him, but that wouldn't last him very long. We needed medical help stat.

We couldn't stop for very long at any place, because we knew that the Tiger General would be sending reenforcements to hunt us down, if he hasn't already. So despite Ka-boom's injury we had to keep moving. And to top it all off this would have never happened if I didn't fall asleep...

It was all my fault...

WOOO! I got the second chapter in the same day. Wow I must be really hyped up. Oh well imma go and try to start the third chapter!

_Three-chan- you SHOULD be working on your first story :( _

SHUT UP YOU! I'm motivated right now and I don't need you bringing me down :0

_Three-chan- whatever R&R please_


	3. A Distant Hope

Okay heres the next installment of CAMPFIRE STORIES!

_Three-chan: hurry up already!_

I thought I told you to shut up! Now do the disclaimer!

_Three-chan: yes mother (sarcasm) we don't own any thing that doesn't belong to us. We do however own what does belong to us_.

Smartass...

_Three-chan: love you too!_

We have been walking for what seems to be a few hours. Sneaky was carrying Ka-Boom on his back and I was carrying his huge (and very heavy if I might add) backpack on my back. No one has spoken at all since we escaped, so it has been a very awkward walk. I could tell they were made at me and they had every right to be mad. It was my fault that we were spotted by scouts, had two members of our team killed, and got another one shot. I couldn't help but hang my head in shame.

I glanced over at Ka-Boom's leg. It looked a bit pale along with the rest of him and the makeshift bandage was soaked in blood. The bleeding appeared to have slowed but he could still die from bloodloss or it could get infected and have to be amputated. We had to find a village or something with medical supplies. But there's two problems: one we are in the a forest and two we are in enemy territory. So even if we do find a village or something they would probably try to kill us. But we can deal with that problem when the time comes, right now all we need to worry about is getting to civilization.

Just then an idea came to my head. I dropped the bag and started examining the trees. The sound of the bag dropping alerted Sneaky. "Hey Flippy why are you stopping?" said Sneaky with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Well I thought that I could climb one of these trees and try to see if I can spot a village or something." I replied . "Not a bad idea Flippy. Well what are you waiting on, start climbing." said Sneaky.

"Okay." and then I started to climb a tree. Being a bear I am an excellent climber and got to the top in no time. When I got to the top I could see everything around us, sadly it was only trees. I continued looking in every direction for some form of civilization, until I saw something that made me almost jump with joy. Smoke. A sign of human life.

I take out my compass and check which direction its in. Southeast. I climb down and tell Sneaky the good news. "All right then lets get a move on." I tell Sneaky while picking up Ka-Boom's backpack. I was starting to walk in the direction of the smoke when Sneakys' voice stopped me. "Wait we have to form a plan. I mean we are in enemy territory. For all we know it could be a trap." says Sneaky annoyed at my carelessness. "How about this, we go there demand medical attention and shoot anybody who resists. How's that for a plan?" I say grimly.

Back at the campsite

Evil was laughing his ass off inside of my head. "What's so funny?" I ask him. **I am just thinking of how much you remind me of what I would do if I was in the situation. Hey maybe you do have a pair of balls down there.** "Shut the fuck up evil" I growled angrily. **Whatever you know its true...**

"Hey Flippy you ok?"` asked Cuddles seeing the look of rage on my face. "yeah I'm fine sorry about that now let me start again.."

Back in the story

"GODDAMMIT FLIPPY I'M BEING SERIOUS!" shouted Sneaky. "SO AM I!" I shout back."Besides do we really have a choice at this point? I mean look at Ka-Boom he'll die of blood loss or infection if we don't find help soon. We can't afford to wait any longer!'' I tell Sneaky angrily. Sneaky silently considers my words while constantly glancing at a paling Mouse Ka-Boom. Finally he sighed and said " I guess you're right lets hurry up and get there."

We were walking in the direction of the smoke for about 30 minutes until we reached a clearing and a cliff. I go to the edge of the cliff and look down. About a 50ft drop and at the bottom is a little village. The village looks a bit raggedy with only about 5 tiny tent-like houses and one very small building. I notice that the building has a faded red cross on it. A hospital just what we need.

While I was busy analyzing the town below us Sneaky had set down sneaky and was trying to look for down. "Well climbing is out of the question considering I have to carry Ka-Boom and you have to carry his back pack." "Hey maybe we could-" I never got to finish my sentence because at that moment the part of the cliff collapsed sending us all hurdling towards the village below us.

I'm so sorry for he long update time but there was school and other stuff happening so I couldn't finish/upload this until now.

_Three-chan: in other words she was being a lazy bitch who went to a concert till 1am on a school night._

You do know I hate you don't you Three-chan.

_Three-chan: feelings mutual..._

oh yeah before I end this should I up the rating to M for language?

_Three-chan: lets leave that up to the readers._

_Both of us: R&R please..._


End file.
